


Sometimes bad days have happy endings

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Bad Days and Good Days [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bipolar Kylo, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soft Kylux, and then, but only a little but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Kylo knew that is was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope that any person who is having a bad day can get threw them

Kylo knew that is was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up. He’s been fighting it for days, he could feel it but he was trying his best to stay positive, to fight this, maybe it will go away.

It never did. Ever.

He’s been having a few good months lately, going out and actually enjoying it, he still had no job but he was making an effort, applying to companies but no one wanted him.

He doesn’t even know why Hux stays with him. He’s just so pathetic and sad all the time. He doesn’t even like himself.

How could Hux like him and actually love him?

He considers not even taking his pills today. What is the point? But he knows that it would only make things worse.

He sits up in bed, it’ starting to get cold and he should stop sleeping in just a t-shirt and his underwear but he’s still in denial about it actually being winter. He reaches for his pills, swallowing them with the help of the cup of water that he usually keeps next to him on the bedside table.

Hux is obviously not next to him in bed because he actually has a job that he is very good at.

He shivers when he leaves the bed, heading straight to his closet to pull on a sweater and some sweatpants, then he makes his way to the kitchen, going through the living room where Millicent is sleeping on the couch. He wishes he was a cat, imagine having a life so easy: sleep, eat, shit and cuddle a little.

Cats had the best life.

Once in the kitchen, he made his first cup of coffee of the day, his psychiatrist told him that he should cut off his caffeine consumption it doesn’t go well with his anxiety but he loves coffee so much. He is actually trying to cut off, but when he’s having a bad day, he can’t because he isn’t able to actually eat some food so he sustains himself on caffeine.

On his way, back to his and Hux’s room, he grabs his laptop that is on the coffee table and brings it back with him to the bedroom, he settles on the bed and pulls the covers all the way up to his chin, he just wants to stay in bed all day, he feels like crying, he doesn’t want this.

He turns his laptop on, going onto different website to pass the time.

 

Before he knows it, it’s almost eleven, Hux will probably call him in a few minutes to make sure that Kylo is actually awake, Hux has a tendency to panic If Kylo doesn’t immediately pick up the phone. It’s probably because he thinks that if Kylo doesn’t answer it means that he will never answer again. Hux will never admit that, he’ll only say that he’s checking up on his boyfriend.

As if Hux knew that Kylo was thinking about him, Kylo’s phone rings. He isn’t feeling cruel enough to decline the call.

“Hey” Kylo says.

“Good morning, Love” Hux says, he kind of sounds distant, probably drowning in his work. The fact that he stills takes time to check up on Kylo makes something in Kylo’s chest flutter.

“Hey” Kylo says again.

Hux must hear something in this little “Hey” because he pauses.

“Is everything alright?” Hux asks he sounds cautious.

“Everything’s fine” Kylo says.

“Kylo” Hux says.

Kylo doesn’t answer, he’s trying really hard not to cry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Hux says when Kylo doesn’t answer.

Kylo takes a deep breath “Nothing. The usual, it’s okay I’ll be fine…It’s just everything sucks and you know…”

“it’s okay, love” Hux says, softly.

“I’m sorry, babe. Just go back to work, I’ll be fine later” Kylo says.

He can hear Hux sigh and then he hears him talking to someone. Kylo feels bad about bothering him at work.

“Sorry, love. Someone was asking me something” Hux says.

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll talk to you later” Kylo says.

“No, Kylo…” Hu says.

Kylo cuts him off “Don’t worry, it’s okay. Bye, love you”

“Love you” Hux says and Kylo hangs up.

The bed is comfy and Kylo doesn’t feel like getting up of bed. He stays in bed.

Around 1PM he feels like he should go and eat something but he’s not hungry.

 

The day goes by, Kylo watches some stuff on his laptop, he showers tries to wash the sadness away. He does feel better after that but not enough.

Soon it’s almost 6PM and Hux is walking through the door.

“Hey” Kylo says from his place on the couch with Millie curled next to him and some show playing on the television, he turns off the television. Hux makes his way towards him and bends down to kiss him.

“Are you feeling better” Hux asks, Kylo nods and Hux smiles at him.

He heads to their bedroom, to change out of his work clothe and into something more comfortable. He comes back in some sweatpants and a dark brown sweater, he sits down next to Kylo on the couch and pulls Millie into his lap, petting her.

They stay silent for a while, Kylo doesn’t know what to say “Have you eaten anything today?” Hux asks.

Kylo looks down at his hands in his lap and shakes his head.

He’s waiting for Hux to scold him, tell him that it’s not good that he should have eaten, he doesn’t want to hear it can’t handle it right now.

“Do you want to order some pizza?” Hux asks. Kylo turns to look at him, Hux is looking at him softly he raises his hand to pull Kylo’s hair from his face.

“Yes, why not” Kylo says.

“Okay, great. I’ll order.” Hux says and gets up back their room to grab his phone. “The usual?” Hux asks raising his voice a little so that Kylo can hear him.

“Yes” Kylo says raising his own voice so that Hux can hear him.

Millie looks up at him from her place on the couch.

“It’s probably time to feed you to, little ginger monster” He says to her.

“I heard that” Hux says from the bedroom. Kylo laughs and goes to the kitchen to feed Millie before she starts scratching him or something.

They have a quiet night in, like they usually have. Hux doesn’t bring up Kylo state of mind and Kylo is very grateful for that because that’s what he wants, to spend a nice, quiet night in with his boyfriend not thinking that he is some sort of fuck up, and not having Hux lecture him and telling him that he is enough.

When they’re like this he feels loved and that he matters to someone and the love that he feels for Hux at this moment makes him feel like he’s going to explode. He leans in and kisses him, Hux is a little startled at first but then he brings his hands to frame Kylo’s face and kisses him back.

They lie down on the couch, Kylo on top of Hux, kissing.

It feels good, great even. When they break apart, Hux is looking at him lovingly, his hands still on Kylo’s face trying to pull his hair behind his ears but it keeps falling down. It makes Kylo laugh and Hux smiles up at him.

They sit up putting some distance between them.

“What do you want to do?” Hux asks.

Kylo doesn’t really know.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Kylo asks.

Hux looks at him like he’s about to say something, then shakes his hand and say “I’m going to blow you”

Kylo is speechless for a second not expecting that, but Hux is already getting on his knees and pulling Kylo’s pants and underwear off.

He starts by kissing up Kylo thigh, teasing him. Kylo can’t stop his hands from grasping Hux’s hair. Hux starts slowly licking the tip.

“Fuck” Kylo says breathless when Hux starts sucking on his cock and yanks on Hux’s hair.

This isn’t going to last long, Hux knows what Kylo likes and he knows that Kylo needs some kind of release after the day he had.

“Hux” Kylo says as a warning to Hux before he comes. Hux swallows all of it, like he usually does.

Hux releases Kylo’s cock with a pop and kisses the tip, before tucking him back into his underwear and sweatpants.

Eyes closed, Kylo takes a moment to regain his senses. He feels Hux settling next to him on the couch, he opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Hux a small smile on his face.

“Thanks for that” Kylo says, still a little breathless.

“Anytime” Hux says smirking.

“What about you?” Kylo asks, trailing his hand up Hux’s thigh where he’s obviously aroused.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel like it” Hux says.

“If it brings you pleasure, I like it” Kylo says.

He pulls Hux’s pants down to pull his cock out and starts stroking him. Kylo can’t help himself he also wants his lips on Hux. He leans in closing the distance between their lips, biting on Hux’s lower lip. Hux opens his mouth for Kylo’s tongue. Kylo takes control of the kiss, never stopping the movement of his hand.

When Hux comes, his cry is muffled by Kylo’s lips. Kylo hums against Hux’s lips and pulls back. Looking back at Hux, his lips look perfect, all red and wet and Kylo wants to devour him again.

He reaches for the box of tissues on the table to clean the mess they just made. Hux lets him clean him up.

They smile at each other.

At this moment Kylo could not have been more grateful. The way he was feeling earlier almost forgotten. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t talk to his parents anymore or that he is jobless or that he thinks that he is a pathetic failure. What was important right now was the person sitting in front of him, that proved many times over that Kylo is the most important thing in the world to him.

And right now, it’s enough.

Kylo leans back on the couch, Hux settling in his arms between Kylo’s chest and arm.

“You know I love you, right?” Hux says.

“I know, I love you too” Kylo says “so much” he adds.

“Let’s watch something, then go back to bed. I’m tired long day at work today” Hux says.

“Yes, of course” Kylo says.

Reaching for the remote to turn the television back on.

 

An hour later, they’re getting ready for bed. Hux is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed, swallowing his pills and pulls the cover so that he can settle comfortably in bed.

A few minutes later, Hux walks out of the bathroom, turn the lights off and gets into bed.

He settles on his side of the bed, dropping a kiss on Kylo’s forehead.

“Good night, love” Hux says.

“Good night, baby” Kylo says.

Turning around so that his chest is to Hux’s back, he feels like playing big spoon tonight. He wraps himself around Hux.

It always takes some time for them to go to sleep, their brains don’t shut up easily. Kylo feels at peace in this moment, going to bed and getting to sleep next to the person he loves, he’s kind of lucky to have that.

They fall asleep like that.

Unfortunately, Kylo gets a nightmare, he wakes up with a gasp. Hux startles next to him and sits up.

“What’s wrong?” Hux asks, worried.

“Nightmare” Kylo says, putting his head in his hands and pressing them hard into his eyes socket.

He remembers pain from the nightmare, he feels like he’s still in pain.

“Baby, look at me” Hux says, softly.

Kylo does he lifts his head and looks into Hux’s eyes.

“Breath with me” Hux says.

Kylo starts to match his rhythm and soon enough, he’s breathing normally again.

Hux’s hand is rubbing Kylo’s shoulders.

“You’re alright” Hux says.

“Yes, I’m alright” Kylo says, nodding.

Hux lies back down bringing Kylo down with him, Kylo’s head on his chest.

Kylo clings to him and tries to match Hux’s breathing, it helps. One of Hux’s hand is stroking his hair and the other is around him holding him, tight.

“I’m sorry” Kylo says.

“Don’t apologies to me, ever” Hux says.

“But…” Kylo says but Hux interrupts him

“Don’t, stop, No buts, no anything. I’m here because I want to be here and I’m happy here with you, so happy and it’s okay if sometimes you don’t feel happy because I’m happy enough for the both of us” Hux says.

Kylo is crying but he manages a small laugh because what can he say to that.

“Thank you” Kylo whispers.

“No need to thank me, Kylo. Just stay here with me” Hux says, softly.

“I can do that” Kylo says and kisses Hux’s chest.

They fall asleep like this, clinging to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
